


Just a Creeperboy

by tajn



Series: Creeperboy [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Prequel, Special Guest - Freeform, You will love it, creeperboy, i can't put any other character or else i will give stuff away, maybe some feels...im not good at them tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Creeperboy's past is shrouded in mist. And this may help shed some light on a few questions but may also raise a few others! But honestly read this if you are reading my other fic. they are meant to be read together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Wise Mobs

A baby rested in a bundle of clothing in the middle of an abandoned human trail. The sun began to set and the child began to wail and became a beacon for all things that went bump in the night.

The first creature to pass the small bundle was a curious Enderman. Her harsh pink eyes softened when the child began to babble at her and reach out his chubby fingers towards the nightmare-fueling creature. The Enderman knew of human’s cruelty and bigoted ways but she did not have the heart to let the child be swallowed by the night.

She raised her hand towards her right eye and grimaced as she extracted the essence from it. The pink life fueling light lingered on her fingers as she lowered them towards the child. The child giggled and grabbed her bony finger and the essence floated into the child eye. His right eye blazed pink for a moment before drifting back into its green. The Enderman sighed and knew that she was making the right choice. 

She heard low growls of zombies behind her and guilt burrowed into her stomach when she realized that she had teleported into safety involuntarily. The zombies groaned and approached the child. The first of the herd had just about reached the child with his gnarled hands when he and the rest of his herd was pierced with over a dozen arrows. Before the zombies could even flinch, they were hit with another volley. The child blinked in confusion as the zombies fell into a pile of experience.

From the darkness of the trees, a squadron of skeleton archers emerged and they all were clicking in disgust. Only zombies would have the nerve to attack a human child. It had been serveral generations long agreement within all the mobs that they would never harm human children. This was due to several reason including moral but most of all in fear of the humans retaliation. The archers’ bones rattled while they surrounding the smiling child. 

“Humans never fail to disgust me.” One archer clacked. 

“Quite barbaric if you ask me,” Another tsked. 

“We all know of the humans … simple nature but there is no reason that a mere child must suffer. We have a duty as protectors of this land to protect anything without the ability to help themselves,” The general of the squadron clicked gallantly.

The others clattered their bones in agreement. Night passed and the archers stood vigil over the child, killing any zombie or spider that dared get too close but as the sun began to dawn, the squadron was forced to retreat into the safety of the caves.

Before he left, the leader looked down at the smiling child. He looked deep into the child’s eyes and saw the glimmer of pink and an unusual sharpness. He felt something deep in his chest cavity and with practiced ease he slipped his prized bow and placed it atop the child’s clothe bundle. The bows emeralds gleamed in the dawn light creating a contrast with the dull iron finish.

“A gesture of goodwill.” The leader nodded before running to the safety of the cave. 

After being left in the wild for the third time in his young life, the baby began to cry again. This time, its cries reverberated through the forest attracting the attention of two newly mated creepers. They followed the sound until it was near deafening and at their feet was the bundle. 

They looked down to the child. The pink residue of an Enderman danced around the small boy and in his hand was the emerald bow.

“ It seems we were not the first to visit this rather loud child.” The larger creeper mused. 

“Look how small he is!” The smaller one cooed and reached her hand towards the child. With his free hand, the baby grabbed the creeper’s warm fuzzy fingers. 

“Heather.” The male warmed. 

“Robert. It’s only a child.” She said rolling her eyes. 

“I know, love, but be careful.” He said nuzzling her.

Heather felt no danger when the baby tugged at her fingers and in one swift movement, she picked the child up in the first loving embrace of his life.

“What are you doing?!?!” Robert said slightly bulging. 

“He isn’t a threat.” Heather said trying to calm her mate, “Look at him he is thirsty and hungry. He will die out here if we don’t do anything.” Robert looked down at the child’s cracked lips and sunk in cheeks and sighed. 

“Heather what about when he’s-“

“We will deal with that later. Much later. And that’s the end of this discussion, Robert. Now grab his bow and let’s go.” Heather said carrying the baby towards the colony. 

“Yes, dear.” Robert said grabbing the bow and following after his mate.


	2. The life of a Creeperboy

When Gavin was five he felt that something was off. He didn’t have the same green velvet skin as the others in the colony; instead his was smooth and the colour of sand. He didn’t run on all fours like his brothers did, but at least he would always win in a leg race. He was also aware that his hands were far more dexterous than his family’s and they didn’t ooze the sticky paste that made them grab things so easily. Sometimes he felt closer to the guardians of the forest, who had taught him to use his birth bow. When he would walk through the colony, no one would look at him. Parents would herd their children into the trees. And for more times than he would care to admit, he would run back to his mother oozing water from his eyes. Another thing that made him different than his brothers, and bury his face him his mother’s mid section to try and find the only thing that made them the same. A melodic thumping.

~~~

When Gavin was seven he knew he was wrong. He learned this when his uncle has sacrificed. His parents had explained to him and his brothers that his uncle had become one with the earth for the betterment of the clan. His father’s chest puffed out as he told them that each of them had a little spark inside of them that one day would overtake them when the time was right. His brothers yelped saying that they felt that spark inside them and when the creeperboy looked over at them, they glowed white. And the creeperboy tried to find that spark inside to get the same effect. But there was nothing. His mother looked a him sympathetically, his brothers looked at his as if he had grown a third head, and his father wouldn’t even look at him. 

~~~

When Gavin was nine he met someone like him. He had been running through the woods looking for pigs, when he saw the trees above him ruffle. He slipped the bow from his shoulder and aimed it carefully. He was just about to release an arrow when a tanned head popped from the tree. A garble of words came from the boy’s mouth, confusing the young creeperboy. 

“Speak proper.” the creeperboy hissed. The boy looked around quickly before his glaze fell back on to the creeperboy. The sides of his mouth turned and made the strangest sound that the creeperboy had ever heard. It was loud, obnoxious, and everything in the forest could likely hear him, but it was one of the most beautiful sounds that the creeperboy had ever heard. “Again,” he whispered.

And the boy did. The creeperboy watched closely as the boy in front of him emerged from the treetop. The boy gasped as he looked over the creeperboy. He pointed between the creeperboy’s legs and started to incoherently chatter. The boy looked around before slipping off a blue layer of his skin. It was the creeperboy’s turn to gasp. How had this thing ripped his skin off without any visible pain? The boy threw the skin at the creeperboy, who began gagging. Now this thing was throwing his discarded skin at me, the creeperboy thought. He immediately threw the skin of the ground and looked up at the boy glaring. It was then he noticed how much the boy looked like him. Sand colored skin, long limbs, walked on two feet, and the same hand. While the creeperboy was studying the boy, the boy had been watching him curiously.   
The creeperboy was snapped out of his train of thought when the boy in front of him slapped his forehead and made the sound from before. 

“He mustn’t be very intelligent,’’ the creeperboy muttered. 

The boy reached down and grabbed the skin off the ground. He then pulled it back over his red skin. He pulled the blue off again and threw the skin to the creeperboy. 

The creeperboy looked down at the skin, then the boy, and then the skin again. “You don’t expect me to cover myself with this do you.” The creeperboy asked incredibly. 

The boy rolled his eyes, seemingly understanding what the creeperboy was saying and ran towards a wandering sheep. The sheep obviously saw him and ran away before the boy could get what he wanted from it. The boy made the special sound again before gesturing for the creeperboy to follow. The creeperboy sighed and pulled the skin on clumsily, he didn’t feel it would be nice to leave it and he really didn’t want to carry it and then he chased after the strange but similar boy. 

It was almost last light when, they had caught the sheep. And after many confusing gestures and exaggerated movement the creeperboy finally understood that it was not skin that the boy had given him but sheep fur. At the end of the long-winded spiel the boy turned his lips up and made the special sound again. The creeperboy had time to watch this carefully and when the boy was finished, the creeperboy mimicked it, hoping that the boy would understand that he was curious of it. And of course he did; the boy’s and the creeperboy’s brains seemed linked somehow, even though the creeperboy knew he was vastly more intelligent. 

“Laugh?” the boy said unsure. 

“Laugh.” The creeperboy mimicked. He felt like a babe learning to speak but at least he knew what that lovely sound was. 

The boy beamed when the creeperboy said ‘laugh’. The boy ran around the clearing and picked a flower from the ground. 

“Flower” the boy said slowly. 

“Flower.” The creeperboy said before taking it from the boy’s hand. “Flower” The creeperboy clicked in his own language.

“Flower.” The boy’s eyebrows were knit in concentration. The creeperboy turned his lips up to show the boy that he was right and when he did the boy began to laugh loudly. 

“I guess I need some practice.” The creeperboy muttered, while the boy held his sides laughing. 

The boy’s laughing stopped immediately when he heard the hissing of spiders and the moaning of zombies. He grabbed a small wooden stick with a flat end from his bag and began digging a large hole in the ground. When the hole was finished he grabbed branches from the trees and covered most of the hole. He was grabbing the final branch when a spider ran behind him but before the boy could react the creeperboy had launched an arrow into the spiders skull. The boy’s lips turn slightly. The boy gave the thing he made a once over before grabbing the creeperboy’s hand and pulling him into it. The boy reached into his bag and grabbed a stick with a glowing end, which lit up the entire place, and two brown disks with blackish dots on it. The boy handed one of the disks to the creeperboy and the other one he popped into his mouth. The creeperboy once again mimicked the boy and was very happy he did. What he put in his mouth was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. 

For a while, the two sat in silence and enjoyed the delicious food but after a while the boy turned to the creeperboy and pointed to himself and said, “Dan.” 

“Dan?” the creeperboy pointed to the boy. 

“Dan.” Dan said. Dan pointed to the creeperboy and waited for a response and the creeperboy froze. He didn’t know what he was. He knew now, he wasn’t like his parents but he also had a feeling he wasn’t a Dan either. Once again the boy seemed to understand the creeperboy’s turmoil. A few more awkward moments passed before Dan pointed to the creeperboy and said. “Gavin Free.” 

The creeperboy pointed to himself and repeated what Dan had said. “Gavin Free.” I’m a Gavin Free, Gavin thought and he felt the wetness come to his eyes. 

Dan looked shocked and pulled Gavin into something similar his mother did. “A hug.’’ Dan whispered, once again knowing what Gavin was thinking. Gavin and Dan huddle together until they fell asleep. And it was one of the best nights Gavin had ever had.

~~~

When Gavin was nine he felt like he was as close to a creeper as he was ever going to get. He had tirelessly worked on it for weeks with Dan. They chased dozens of sheep for their white fluff and every one of their fingers were pricked from gathering cactus for the color. But all the work had been worth it when he showed his parents his creeper colored cloak. His mother has shone white in surprise when she saw him. 

“You look so handsome.” She purred. “Dear, look what our son made.” Gavin tensed for a moment when his father walked into the room. He had not been happy when he mentioned how he met another human and been out right annoyed when Gavin told him that they were friends. 

When Gavin’s father turned and looked at Gavin’s cloak, he clicked approvingly. “You look like a proper creeper now.” 

Gavin turned his lips up in what Dan called a smile.

 

~~~

When Gavin was ten he lost the only person he had ever felt close to. It was late summer, and he had been chasing Dan through the forest. Dan would yell and the two would slow down and start running in slow motion. Then Dan would scream again and they would full out sprint. It had been a game they had been playing for weeks and this one had not gotten old yet. Day in and day out they would run until they collapsed and then lay in the grass until they got a second, third, and sometimes a fourth wind. Dan would always chatter when they would lie in the grass and Gavin would always just smile along and try and catch a few words from his amiable friend. Today was no different. 

But it was an unspoken rule that when the sun began to set it would be time to say goodbye. Gavin always wondered where Dan went at night and one day he decided to follow his friend. Through the lingering light Dan ran through the forest until he reached a worn path. Gavin followed along the shadows, wanting to surprise his friend.   
The sun had almost dipped under the mountain when Gavin felt the chill of a storm. The clouds began to exert their pre-storm pressure. The pressure grew and grew until the clouds couldn’t take it any more. They crashed together and spark of light collided with a tree close to Dan. He screamed. 

“Dan.” Gavin screamed running onto the path but before he could reach the singed tree cracked and fell. It felt like the slow down game that Gavin and Dan had been playing hours earlier. Gavin saw everything; each burnt leaf on the tree, the frayed, cracked bark, and the wide panicked eyes of his only friend. 

The last thing he heard his friend say was a torn desperate, “Help!” 

 

~~~

When Gavin was twelve he saw two more people that looked the same as him. He watched as one with slightly darker skin than him throw a rock to hit a tree and one that looked like a bear club miss the tree and start screaming. Gavin smiled. He pushed down the small tug in his chest that begged him to follow the two boys and maybe play the running game with them. He couldn’t do it though. What had happened to Dan was still fresh in his mind but it didn’t stop his curiosity of humans. 

Now whenever he would find the wooden boxes filled with things he would take an item or two and play with them. And after a lot of experimenting, he learned how to build the things he found. He would find large structures and figured out how they were made. He loved the feeling of his mind whirling and trying to figure out how the humans did things and the day he found Redstone, well it was the second best day in his life. 

~~~

When Gavin was fifteen he lost the only family he had ever known. Gavin had been noticing that the entire clan had been acting strange around him. None of them would meet his eyes and when they did, they would run off into the shadow. Even his parents had kept their distance. 

“Mum, why is everyone avoiding me?” Gavin asked trying to keep a stock face. 

“Dear we will talk about this later” His mother said without even looking at him. 

“Mum, Does everyone hate me now that they know I’m human.” Gavin said sobbing and taking a few steps forward. 

“No. No, lovebug. How could anyone ever hate you?” his mother backed away. 

“Son. We need to have a talk.” His father grimaced and walked towards a clearing in the forest. 

“About what?” 

About humans. You see we will always explode when us or the clan are in danger.” 

“I know. That’s the greatest honor for any of us.” 

“But do you know what the most dangerous thing for the clan is?”

“No” Gavin’s lip quivered. He had a feeling about where this was going. 

“Humans” Gavin’s father looked away when he said this. “And it’s instinct to explode if they ever get too close.” 

“ Then why haven’t any of you exploded around me before then?” Gavin said. The words barely escaping. 

“We don’t explode around children. They aren’t a threat.” His mother attempted to coo from across the clearing. 

“I don’t believe you.” Gavin screamed the tears hot on his face. He took a few desperate steps forward. 

His parents bulged white and began to swell. 

“mum? Dad?... please don’t.” Gavin said softly. 

“Gavin. I’m sorry.” Is mother said. The sides of her face screwed in an awkward smile. 

“NO!” 

The clearing flashed white and all that was left was a crater sprinkled in his parent’s soul dust. 

 

~~~

Gavin was seventeen when he felt his heart begin to mend. He had been living in isolation in his underwater cave for months now, diligently working on painting and trying to forget about the pains of loneliness and loss. 

He had been on one of his weekly food runs when he saw a something looming in the distance and he felt something that he hadn’t in a long time; curiosity. He ran towards the structure and what he saw made his face crack in the first smile in years. He saw 5 grown men riding pigs and trying to hit each other with wooden swords. 

“What are they doing?” he clicked as he hid behind a large tree. 

The five men were laughing and shouting like Gavin had done with Dan years ago. He watched them for hours until the sun set and they ran back to their caves. When they left, Gavin felt the familiar pang of loneliness. But this time, he knew he could do something about it. The next day he came back to the same spot, and sure enough the men ran by. He followed them and watched them again. He did it the next day and the next. For years he would run into the men playing their games and when he did he would always watch but never revealing himself. Next time he would always say. 

~~~

And when Gavin was twenty-three, he was finally found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o three THOUSAND words. uhhhg this was a lot of work with everything going on this weekend. i hope you enjoyed anyways the next chapter will be the last... for this part of the series. ;) 
> 
> Sorry if its not the best work but the writers block was really chewing me :( 
> 
> as always shoot me a comment. I love talking with y'all <3


	3. A Creeper's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a little treat for the first week of school ENJOY!

Gavin could not believe the week he had been having. All he wanted to do was dig some sand for a project but he hadn’t even been half way through the forest before he had been chased by a pack of wolves that had gnawed at one of his heels as he ran away. Then he had tumbled down a mountain, losing his birth bow. Falling down the mountain had made his sense of direction flip flop and he had accepted he was lost. And to top it all off for the past three nights, zombies had continuously chased him. He was hungry, sore and nostalgic in the worst possible way. Below him was the first memorable landmark he had seen in days. The large hole below him was the one his parents created years ago. He limped as fast as he could away from the hole but before he could leave he heard an audible gasp. 

“What the bloody hell was that? Who’s there?” Gavin had learned to trust no creature of the forest in the years after his parents passing. 

His hissing lured the creature from hiding and Gavin was surprised that it wasa person. More than that, it was one of the men that Gavin had spent much of his free time watching. Gavin watched in shock as the man tried talking with him. The man raised his art-covered arms, finally a gesture that Gavin understood, and began walking towards him. The man’s eyes were locked on Gavin and he took a few steps forward. 

“Uhh… excuse me,” Gavin said looking down at the large hole, literally below the man’s feet. “You should really stop because of the hole. What’s your word for it…” Gavin mused and the man had obviously made it his goal to be in the hole when he suddenly ran into it. The man screamed in a pitch compared to a ghast causing the creeperboy to freeze. Gavin felt his face crack into a smile and began laughing for the first time in too long. 

“I can’t believe…” Gavin wheezed and tried to hold his sides to try and stop the pain. He hadn’t laughed like this in years and damn did it feel good. 

The man in the hole rolled his eyes and started yelling at the creeperboy. “….help” was the only thing the creeperboy caught and it hit hard. 

“Help.” Gavin muttered. The blood rushed from his face as his mind was bombarded with old memories of his friend Dan; the tree falling, Dan screaming and Gavin being chased by a hoard of zombies. Gavin could still feel the hot sting in his ear of his only friends screaming. 

The creeperboy pulled the blue dirt mover and began to dig the man out. “Not this time.” was his mantra. The man started to scream again. Is he injured? The creeperboy thought. He looked into the hole and saw the man dusting the dirt out of his eyes. The creeperboy rolled his eyes. “More of a baby than I thought.” Gavin muttered and continued to dig. 

He finally dug the man out of the hole and at first the man was relieved but then he started to complain about something, which ended with ‘help’. 

Is he really injured? The creeperboy said looking over the man more carefully. He leaned closer to see if he colorful arms were scratched or broken and that’s when he caught the scent. 

“It can’t be.” The creeperboy said leaning closer to the man. Gavin looked up to the man in front of him. The man looks confused before taking IT out from his shirt pouch. A cookie. Gavin is sucked into his memories about Dan for the second time but this time it’s about the better one; milking cows and then trying to ride them, chasing chickens until they would pop eggs out in fright, just him and Dan climbing to the top of the tree and watching the sun move in the sky. 

The trance is broken when the man raises his cookie filled hand. The creeperboy blinks and slowly raises his hand. He’s giving it to me? The creeperboy always thought that all the men that he watched were selfish. Pushing each other off ledges, killing their pets, sabotaging the others creations, all for a simple golden tower. 

The creeperboy licks the cookies. He had to makes sure it was the real thing. And it was. The sweet chocolate touched his tongue in the first time in years and it was welcome there. His mind buzzed and the greed overtook him and he engulfed the entire cookie. 

His mouth begs for more and tries to peer into the man’s pocket. The man seems uncomfortable but Gavin ignores him. It had been the first food he had in days and to Nether to him if he wasn’t hungry. The man gestures ‘follow me’ and thinks for a moment. He had been watching these men for years and they didn’t seem dangerous, at least if he didn’t stand between them and the tower. The creeperboy leans in for one more glance and the man pushes the creeperboy away. The creeperboy returns the shove and breaks off into a run but all he can muster is a few steps. He rolls himself into a ball and hopes that the man doesn’t break anything too crucial.

Gavin hisses an obscenity. Of course it had been a trap. They likely hadn’t appreciated the fact that someone had been watching them in their private affairs. “Please leave me alone, I promise I wont watch you anymore.” The man hears the terror in the creeperboy’s clicking and hissing. Gavin flinches when the man’s hand edges closer to him. But the man doesn’t hit him. Instead, the man rubs his shoulder soothingly. The creeperboy looks up at the man and feels the trust begin to grow when he hears a third voice. And the creeperboy bolts with the aid of the cookie’s energy.

“He was waiting for reinforcement.” Huffed Gavin when felt he was a safe distance away. He limps his way to his underwater cave and eats his last, thankfully dry, piece of bread before being dragged into uncomfortable sleep.  
Gavin wakes up feeling a bit better than the night before. His ankles aren’t sore and he isn’t near starving but he knows he needs to get more food. So begrudgingly, he gets out of bed and reaches for his birth bow. He grabs empty air and remembers that he lost it falling down a mountain. The creeperboy huffs and leaves his cave, hoping he won’t run into the man from yesterday. 

While running through the forest a cookie collides with his head.“Ow” The creeperboy nurses his head with one hand and picks the cookie up with the other. “Who would throw a perfectly good cookie at someone?” he creeps his way towards the direction of where the cookie came from, and when he got too close he realizes that this could be a trap to lure him there. He sees the two younger member of the human pack getting yelled at by the man he saw yesterday.

He breathes a sigh of relief and says, “Good. They can’t see me.” but they could obviously hear the creeperboy because all three of them begin to frantically look around. The bear of the group must have caught a glimpse of him because he starts running in his direction. “They’re going to kill me!” Gavin screeched before booking it in the opposite direction. The bear screams at him and the creeperboy refuses to look back. 

The chase seemed to take forever and when the energy from the bread the night before was at it end the creeperboy looked back to a red faced and then shocked looking bear. 

The creeperboy had enough time to turn his head to realize that he was running right off a cliff. He looked down and saw the water to the right of him and he aimed his fall hoping that he wouldn’t be landing on any rocks. 

Splash. The creeperboy burst from the water and swam to shore and limped to the woods hoping to evade the threat. 

~~~

The creeperboy groaned from on top of the bear. He couldn’t out run the uninjured bear and the art-covered man and the two of them had caught him quickly, so he tried to out think them. He thought if he collapsed then they would just leave. Nope. The art-covered man had forced the bear to carry the creeperboy after applying some cloth on a cut on his arm. Just what are they going to do to me? The creeperboy’s thoughts were cut off when he saw the huge cave in the distance. It was so tall it must have touched the sky, the creeperboy mused. How on earth do they all live in a place so big? When they go closer he caught a glimpse of two wooden caves and two dirt ones but before he could see any details he was carried into the house. 

The bear dropped Gavin on the bed near the far wall and the man with art of his arms began to look the creeperboy over. Gavin stayed tense and watched the man in front of him pace. the man abruptly stopped and ran towards a storage box and pulled out a arm full of cookies. The man ran back to the creeperboy and dropped the bunch of cookies into the creeperboy’s lap. The creeperboy stared at the pile and the idea crept into his head that these people weren’t trying to hurt him. 

The man had grown inpatient and grabbed one of the cookies to try and feed Gavin. Gavin snorted and snatched the cookies from the man’s hand with his teeth. The man pulled his hand back and chuckled after checking to makes sure he had all his fingers. Gavin was still enjoying the cookie when he heard the door open. He glanced over expecting the lithe bear; instead he saw a wall of a man. 

Gavin felt his eyes go wide as the man approached. “ Geoff…” the man said towards the art-covered man. Gavin had heard the bear call him that several times as well. Maybe that was his name… 

The new man abruptly sat down beside Gavin and began to pull the cloth off Gavin’s arm. The man looked towards Gavin and said, “I’m Ryan” and began tending to Gavin’s wound. He was gentle yet quick to the point and Gavin could appreciate that but when ever Gavin would hiss in pain Ryan would chuckle. 

The creeperboy tried to pay attention to how the two men were communicating to each other, noticing how nothing was aggressive, but his concentration broke when a man with a rose in his pocket came running in screaming. The creeperboy jumped and banged his arms corner. 

Then the bear came in and the four men began to chat happily. The tension from before had all but disappeared and when Ryan had prompted the creeperboy to take off his cloak, he allowed it. 

The bear looked over to him and said something that Gavin couldn’t really understand but he did hear the concern in his voice. And the next thing he knew, the rose man had shoved cooked meat into his hands. The creeperboy took it, appreciating something different than cookies. The creeperboy looked up into the rose-man’s eyes and tried to convey his appreciation and the rose-man seemed to understand. 

They all seemed happy just chatting and the creeperboy felt the safest he had in a while. He looked out side and saw the setting sun and knew he wouldn’t have to worry about creatures attacking. He wiggled in his bed and he was just about comfortable when the last man of the pack barged in. 

He was angry to say the least. He looked towards Gavin then started to talk at Geoff and he turned to the creeperboy and started talking at him. Gavin had no idea what to do and just listened to the large bearded man like he understood. The tactic didn’t work and the bearded man just looked at Geoff and began talking and getting increasingly annoyed. 

The creeperboy knew that he was in a tight spot when the bearded man pointed to him and the door. Gavin knew he had to do something. And Gavin knew exactly what to do. 

He got up off the bed and got the attention of everyone. He limped over to Geoff and gently tugged on his sleeve. The man looked down at his wide green eyes. The entire room when silent and this was Gavin’s moment. 

“Geoff, thanks” The creeperboy said hoping that he was saying everything right. It had the desired effect and Geoff basically swooned. He looked at the bearded man and Gavin was happy to hear Geoff call him the same thing twice, Jack. The creeperboy internally chuckled; this really was going too well. 

Gavin forced his eyes to water a bit, and looked towards Jack and said, “please, Jack” Gavin knew he did well with Geoff going over the top, Jack shrugging, Ryan and Ray smiling. When Gavin looked at the bear he was amused to see his mouth open in shock. He smirked and took a few steps towards the bed and ate a handful of cookies thinking that he was going to stick around for a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter of this part of the series. this may not have been the most interesting but i know a few of you enjoyed the Gavin POV and this had opened a lot of door in the main fic soooooo. MORE CHAPTERS!!! originally i thought that i was going to write ten or so chapters for the main fic but now i'm thinking more along the lines of fifteen. 
> 
> SO happy days! 
> 
> ... but days would be way happier with some comment ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you do have any questions about Once a Creeperboy post in the comment and i shall answer in story or in the comments. Also shoutout to any new readers, HOLLA!


End file.
